Do I have to let you go?
by Reshop Heda
Summary: What if Lash had killed Skye when they were capturing him? How would the team react, especially Bobbi and May? In this fic Bobbi is Skye's soul mate but it's not in the same universe as my other Skye/Bobbi soul mate fic. So these events are not related to that fic in any way.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Lash had killed Skye when they were capturing him? How would the team react, especially Bobbi and May?**

 **In this fic Bobbi is Skye's soul mate but it's not in the same universe as my other Skye/Bobbi soul mate fic. So these events are not at all related to that fic. Set in episode 7, when Andrew had May handcuffed in some kind of warehouse.**

 **This is only going to be a short fic, so I think there'll be one more chapter.**

 **Sorry for still calling her Skye, but I just can't get used to Daisy, so I thought it might just be best to call her Skye for the time being.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Skye threw May the keys to get the handcuffs off of her, then tried to fend off Andrew as he charged at her. She quickly raised her hands and sent a force towards him. The force didn't even knock him off his feet, it just pushed him back a couple of steps. Skye's eyes widened in horror as Andrew glared at her and raised his arms. He sent a huge blast at her and she flew backwards and landed on her back. Skye got to her feet and ran down the stairs where Lincoln was waiting as backup. Lash followed her.

May quickly got the handcuffs off and went to follow Skye.

She stood at the top of the stairs and looked down. She was greeted by the sight of Lincoln shooting sparks and Skye sending huge forces towards Andrew who was slowly advancing, barely even feeling the force of Skye's and Lincoln's powers. Suddenly Coulson appeared and charged at Andrew. Andrew sent a huge force out to him and Coulson skidded across the floor and hit his head against the wall, rendering him unconscious.

May sprinted down the stairs as Lincoln was knocked off his feet by Lash, leaving Skye to deal with him on his own. The ground was shaking furiously and May was struggling to stay on her feet. Her eyes widened in horror as Skye was lifted off her feet by an invisible force. She was tossed against the wall and her head hit the ground with a sickening _crack._

A blue glow appeared in Andrew's hand and he bent over Skye.

"Andrew!" May screamed. She was still too far away; she wouldn't be able to reach them in time. The man turned around to look at her and the glowing in his hand stopped. May was silently pleading for Skye to use this distraction to get herself out of Andrew's way, but the young woman wasn't moving. Her eyes were flickering open and then closing again, she was drifting in and out of consciousness. "Andrew please, don't do this. Skye's not a threat to anyone; you don't need to hurt her."

Skye's eyes flickered open again and she looked over at May. May caught her gaze and looked her in the eyes. The young woman mouthed something to her SO. _'I love you'._ She gave May an accepting smile and May's eyes widened. Time seemed to slow down for May as Lash lifted his hand and it began glowing blue again. He brought it down again and plunged it into Skye's chest.

"No!" May screamed as Lash's hand seared a hole in Skye's chest. The young woman's eye's slowly closed and May watched in horror as the life was sucked out of the woman who had become her daughter.

"Skye!" She screamed. A shot rang out from the ATCU agents and May watched as a bullet bounced off of Lash's skin. Several more rounds fired out and it was enough to transform Lash back to Andrew. May quickly pulled her icer out and fired. She watched as Andrew crumpled to the floor.

The gun fell from her hand and clattered to the floor as she sprinted over to Skye's lifeless form. She bent down next to the woman and hurriedly checked for a pulse. "No no no, please, no" May pulled the younger woman onto her lap and pressed her face into her chest. The sobs came and suddenly she was rocking Skye's body. She cradled Skye's head and held it against her chest.

May didn't know how long she stayed like that but suddenly she heard a gasp. Her eyes didn't even leave Skye's body. She heard someone bend down next to her and Coulson was there. His mouth was wide open in disbelief and she could see the tears on his cheeks.

"This can't be happening" he muttered "She can't be…"

Then another person was beside them. May saw Lincoln with his hand clamped over his mouth. "No, no, oh my god no" he mumbled. May lowered Skye's head and rested it on her lap. Lincoln caressed the young woman's cheek and slid a bit of her hair behind her ear. There were tears streaming down his face. Coulson was on his knees beside May. He was just staring at Skye speechlessly. Mack ran up to them and a quiet "Oh tremors" left his lips. Then they heard two pairs of footsteps sprinting towards them.

"No, no, this can't be happening" May heard the blonde's voice and her head snapped up.

"Bobbi-" May began

"No. Skye, Please, no" Bobbi fell to her knees beside Skye and May. She pulled the brunette's body onto her lap and held her tight. The blonde kissed her forehead and one of her tears slid down Skye's face. Bobbi tucked Skye's head into her chest and stroked her hair. "Please, Skye, don't do this to me, don't- don't leave me. I need you. P-please Skye, please" the blonde was choking on her own sobs.

Mack silently led Hunter and Lincoln away giving the others the space they needed. The trio didn't leave the room but stayed by the wall, just in case they were needed. Hunter didn't want to leave Bobbi, Lincoln didn't want to leave Skye, and Mack was really unsure of what to do.

A blood curdling scream left Bobbi's lips and she rested her chin on Skye's head. The scream died down and a heart wrenching cry replaced it. May was on her knees next to them, tears trickling down her face. Coulson had stood up and was currently standing over Skye and Bobbi, the hurt on his face was heart breaking.

Bobbi kissed Skye's forehead and stroked her cheek. Then suddenly she placed the young woman back on May's lap and stood up.

"Bobbi, what are you-" May was cut short as the blonde pulled out her gun. A shot rang out and everyone was left speechless as Bobbi emptied her mag in Andrew's skull. May wasn't even upset with the woman; she was surprised she hadn't done it herself.

She let out animal like moan as she broke down into tears again and began furiously kicking Andrew's side. Her expression changed from one of heart break and sadness to one of fury and hate. Hunter quickly moved over to the blonde and placed his hands on her shoulder. The kicks stopped and Bobbi's head slumped onto Hunter's shoulder.

"She's gone" she got out through her sobs "She's gone Hunter. I need her, I love her, she can't be gone"

"I know sweetheart, I know" Hunter said quietly as he rubbed her back.

Bobbi pulled out of his hold and got on her knees beside Skye again. May returned Skye's body to Bobbi's lap and the blonde held her tight, never wanting to let go. The blonde had one hand on the back of Skye's head and the other was on her lower back, as she held the woman against her chest.

May stood up and pulled Coulson away. The man allowed himself to be led away, but stared at Skye's body, still in shock.

They heard an incomprehensible shout come from Lincoln as he slammed his hands against the wall. He roared in anger as he began kicking the wall. Mack and Hunter were there instantly. They grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away. He sagged and allowed them to drag him out. The trio left the room and slowly traipsed back onto the plane.

They were greeted by a very confused Fitz and Simmons.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Fitz asked obliviously.

Mack's face dropped and Hunter just looked at them pitifully.

"What is it?" Simmons asked, her face dropping when she saw the intense sadness behind Lincoln's eyes.

None of the three men offered an answer.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Fitz asked

Still no answer

"Mack?" Fitz questioned

"Oh for god's sake, I'll just go see for myself" Simmons frowned as she jogged of the plane.

"Simmons, wait!" Hunter yelled after her, but it was too late.

Fitz followed behind her "Fitz, no!" Mack shouted.

Simmons walked into the warehouse and saw Coulson leaning against a wall with May next to him. She then spotted Bobbi with someone in her arms. She frowned in confusion and began walking towards them.

May heard her footsteps and spun around. "Simmons!" she called out "Simmons stop!"

But it was too late. Simmons stopped walking as she saw Skye's body in Bobbi's arms.

"Oh my god" she muttered before she ran over to them. Bobbi looked up at her and lowered Skye's face onto her lap. Simmons clapped a hand over her mouth and fell to her knees.

"No" she muttered "No, Skye, no" the sobs came and she placed a hand on Skye's face.

Then Fitz sprinted in. He stopped abruptly when he saw Jemma sobbing beside a body. He saw the long brown hair that came with that body and his eyes widened. May stepped in front of him and tried to stop him, but he just pushed past her and jogged towards Skye, Bobbi, and Simmons.

He got to his knees beside Jemma and tears started streaming down his face. He wrapped an arm around Jemma and looked at Skye in disbelief.

"She-she can't be- no- this can't be real- she…" he trailed off.

Simmons leant into him and buried her face in his chest. He placed his hand on the back of her head and rubbed her back as she sobbed.

Bobbi pulled Skye back into her chest and began rocking back and forth, her sobs returned as Jemma's grew louder. Then Mack and Hunter walked back into the warehouse, this time without Lincoln. They said something to May and Coulson, then Coulson walked out and May, Hunter, and Mack walked over to Skye, Bobbi, Fitz, and Simmons.

"Hey Bob" Hunter said as he bent down next to her and placed a hand on her back "I think it's time to let her go. We should-"

"No!" she shouted "I'm not leaving her!"

"Bobbi, please, we-" he tried again

"No! You're not taking her away from me!"

"We're not trying to, we just-" this time it was May who stopped him. The woman bent down in front of Bobbi and Skye. She stroked Skye's cheek and allowed a stray tear to make it's way down her cheek. Bobbi sniffed and looked up at the older woman.

"I know it hurts, trust me, I know that." May started "I love her like a daughter, and I will always love her, I know you will too, but you need to let her go Bobbi. It's what she'd want"

Bobbi shook her head "I promised her I'd never leave her"

"And you never did, you were always there for her" May told her

"I promised her I'd always protect her"

May fell silent at that, unsure of what to say in reply.

"I told her I'd always keep her safe" Bobbi murmured

"Look Bobbi, you can't blame yourself for this. When Trip died you made sure that Skye knew that it wasn't her fault, you need to do the same for yourself now" the older woman said

"But it is my fault. I should have been protecting her. We all knew that Lash was targeting inhumans; I should have kept her safe" the blonde told May. "She needed me, and I wasn't there"

"Bobbi, you've always been there for her, but-"

"But the one time she really needed me I wasn't there"

"There's nothing you could've done Bobbi" May said

"I love her so much" Bobbi's voice broke and she broke down into tears again.

"I know you do. I do too" May said as she moved beside Bobbi and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "She knew that. She knew that we all love her"

Bobbi nodded.

"Let's get back to the plane" May said.

"Okay" Bobbi said quietly. The blonde gently hooked an arm under Skye's legs and another under her head, and lifted her up. Hunter put a hand on Bobbi's back and walked with her towards the exit.

Simmons was still sobbing into Fitz's chest, so May bent down and took her hands. The older woman signalled to Mack, who came over and helped Fitz to his feet. He began to lead the Scotsman out but Fitz stopped. "No, wait, Jemma…"

"It's okay Fitz, I've got her" May told him.

The young engineer nodded then walked out with Mack's hand on his shoulder.

Simmons had her head buried in her arms and was sobbing uncontrollably. May sat down next to her and put an arm around her. Jemma leant into May's shoulder and slowly pulled her head out of her hands.

"She's dead May, Skye's dead" Simmons said quietly "How can she be dead? She can't be dead"

May didn't know what to say in reply, so she just tightened her hold on Simmons and tried to comfort her by holding her close.

May held Simmons and comforted her for 10 minutes before pulling back. She held her at arm's length and looked her in the eyes. "Come on, let's go back to the plane"

Simmons sniffed and nodded. May gave her a sympathetic smile and helped her to her feet.

* * *

Bobbi and Hunter walked onto the plane and walked towards the med bay. Hunter opened the door to one of the private rooms and Bobbi gently placed Skye on the bed. She pulled up a chair next to the bed and slumped into it.

"Hunter, can you give me some space, please" she requested.

Hunter nodded and kissed the top of her head before leaving the room.

Bobbi heard the door shut and broke down into tears again. She leant over and rested her elbows on the bed. She slipped her hand into Skye's and planted a kiss on it.

"I love you so much" The blonde murmured. She held Skye's hand close to her chest and cried some more


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the end of this fic. It's just the team's reactions to Skye's death and some memories they had with her.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

 **The bits in italics are the flashbacks**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

May left Simmons in the lab after the woman had requested some alone time. She then walked down to the training room. She was currently pounding on a punching bag. There were sweat and tears on her face. She kept expecting Skye to walk down the stairs and tell her to stop training and come have fun with the team. All she could think of was Skye's face before it happened. The younger woman knew what was coming and she had accepted her fate. She kept seeing the last moments as Skye's eyes slowly closed and Andrew ripped through her chest. May hit the bag harder and harder as the images echoed through her head.

May remembered the last time she and Skye had trained.

 _Skye quietly opened the door to the training room and crept down the stairs. She paused when one of the steps creaked. The young woman cringed and looked down to see if May had noticed. The senior agent was still working on loading her gun, it didn't seem like she'd noticed Skye's presence. Skye grinned and continued quietly down the stairs. She reached the bottom and slowly tiptoed over to May._

 _As soon as she got near the older woman she clapped her hands on her shoulders and yelled "Boo!"_

 _In one swift movement, May spun around, pushed Skye to the ground, jumped on top of her, held one hand on her throat and pressed her gun to her forehead. Skye frantically put her hands out in surrender._

 _May sighed when she realised that it was Skye who had snuck up on her. She glared at the younger woman who had turned as white as a sheet and was sweating. May got off of the brunette and stood up. She stuck her hand out and Skye took it. She pulled the younger woman to her feet and continued to glare at her._

 _"You snuck up on someone who had a gun in their hand" May stared at her._

 _"Oops" Skye said with a grin. Her face had returned to it's normal colour and she was smiling cheekily at her SO._

 _"I could've killed you" May placed her hands on her hips_

" _My bad" the brunette smirked_

" _Do you not see the seriousness of this situation?" the older woman questioned with her eyebrows raised._

" _Oh just admit it May" Skye smirked "You loved kicking my ass and taking me down like that"_

 _May shook her head in mock disapproval. She turned away from the younger woman to hide the smile that had made it's way onto her face._

" _Was that a smile May?" Skye smirked "Did I just see you smiling?"_

 _May shrugged "I don't know what you're talking about" she smirked._

" _Sure May" Skye chuckled "Now how about you train me so that the next time I decide to sneak up on you, you're the one who ends up pinned to the floor" the brunette smirked cockily._

" _The next time? You mean you're gonna try this again" May raised her eyebrows and smirked at Skye "Alright, just don't blame me when you end up on the floor looking as white as a ghost"_

 _Skye smiled "Just admit that I made you laugh and it was fun"_

 _May shook her head "Just go wrap your hands" she smirked_

May stopped punching and leant on the bag for support. The tears came before she could stop them and before she knew it she was on her knees on the floor.

After about 10 minutes of crying on the floor, May slowly got up and left the training room. She walked upstairs and onto the cargo ramp towards the SUVs. She opened the door to one of them and climbed in. This used to be Skye's little hiding spot. The older woman sat on the back seat and pulled her knees into her chest and rested on them.

She felt like there was a hole in her heart and there was. Skye had healed her; she'd made her whole again. Skye had softened her and made her more like she used to be before Bahrain.

The older woman made a promise to herself to never let herself go back to how she was after Bahrain. She wouldn't go back on what Skye had done. She promised herself that she wouldn't let Bobbi go through this alone; she'd look after the blonde, that's what Skye would want.

She put her feet on the bottom of the car and got ready to get out. She stopped when she saw something in one of the compartments of the door. She reached in and pulled it out. It was an envelope that had _'to Bobbi'_ written on the front. She knew the handwriting was Skye's and she got out of the car and went to find Bobbi.

* * *

When they arrived back at the base Bobbi didn't want to leave Skye's side but she'd left the room when she remembered something. Skye had bought Coulson a gift when they were out on their day off. Skye had put it in the bottom of the wardrobe in a small gift bag and kept forgetting to give it to the man. She hadn't gotten the chance to.

Bobbi hurried off of Coulson's new plane and towards hers and Skye's bunk. She stopped abruptly when she saw Lincoln by the main door. The man had a duffel bag in one hand and a backpack over his shoulder. Bobbi silently walked towards him and stopped behind him.

"She wouldn't want you to leave, you know?" she said

Lincoln spun around and sighed when he saw her "Nothing to stay for now she's gone"

"Look kid, I'm not good with this kind of stuff, Skye always did all the comforting and all the talking. But I know what she would say. She'd say that you've got a second chance to do something good with your life, a second chance to make something of yourself, a chance to step up and be a good person. Don't waste that chance." Bobbi said "Skye believed in you, don't let that belief be wasted"

The blonde turned and continued on her way to her bunk.

Lincoln sighed before turning away from the main doors and back towards his new bunk.

* * *

Bobbi walked into her shared bunk and sighed at the instant scent of Skye. She slowly walked in and looked around. Skye's laptop was sitting open on their bed. Bobbi smiled at the familiar screensaver that was a picture of her and Skye from when they had their day off in Florida. Skye was wearing Bobbi's aviators and Bobbi was laughing because of how big they looked on Skye's head. Bobbi smiled sadly before closing the laptop and moving towards the wardrobe. She sat down on the floor in front of it and began sorting through all the stuff they had tossed into it.

The blonde laughed to herself when she pulled out the Hawkeye action figure that Skye had gotten her.

 _Skye walked into hers and Bobbi's bunk after the mission with a cheesy grin on her face._

" _What are you grinning about?" Bobbi said from where she was reading a book on their bed._

" _Got you a present" the brunette replied. She was holding the gift behind her back_

 _Bobbi sat up and put her book down "So you left during your mission and ran off to a shop and bought me a gift?"_

" _No" Skye rolled her eyes "Of course I didn't leave my mission. I got it after the mission"_

 _Bobbi smiled at her "So what'd you get me?"_

 _Skye smirked before pulling out a Hawkeye action figure. Bobbi's face dropped and she glared at Skye. The brunette just broke down into fits of laughter "You know… it's because you… you dated Hawkeye when you were at… at the academy" Skye managed to get out through her laughter_

" _I dated him for two weeks, that was it" the blonde argued_

" _The mockingbird and Hawkeye" Skye said dramatically "I'd see that movie" the brunette chuckled_

 _Bobbi just stared at her. She huffed and rolled her eyes._

" _Ah Bobbi, are you grumpy? Do you miss the hawk? I can get Coulson to call him up, if you want? Give you guys a big reunion, it'll be fantastic" Skye chuckled_

" _Go to hell" Bobbi muttered as she picked up her book again and began reading._

 _She bounced slightly as Skye jumped onto the bed. The brunette lied next to her and grinned at her._

" _What ya reading?" she smirked_

 _Bobbi just ignored her, acting more annoyed than she really was (honestly, she was trying not to laugh at Skye's antics)_

" _Ah the adventures of the great Hawkeye" Skye answered her own question pretending to look serious "Love that book"_

 _Bobbi huffed and rolled her eyes again whilst Skye just began laughing again._

 _Once Skye got her laughter under control she looked back at Bobbi "You know I love you really" she grinned_

" _I know" Bobbi smirked as she tilted her head to peck Skye on the lips_

Bobbi broke down into tears at the memory. She clutched the Hawkeye action figure to her chest. She'd have given anything to hold her brunette just one more time.

* * *

Lincoln walked into his bunk and sat on his bed. He flicked on the lamp on his bedside table. The lamp was a new one. Then he remembered why

" _My powers are way better than yours" Skye smirked._

 _She and Lincoln were sat on his bed watching some superhero movie. They were the only two team members who weren't on the current mission due to having to train the caterpillars._

" _Excuse me?" he raised his eyebrows_

" _Oh come on" she smirked "You can't seriously disagree with me"_

" _I seriously disagree with you" he smirked. Skye raised her eyebrows, waiting for his reasons as to why he disagreed "I can take out the power of an entire city with the wave of my hand"_

" _I can tear buildings down" Skye countered_

" _I can generate enough electricity to power the entire globe for a year" he smirked_

" _I can literally move mountains" the brunette smirked_

" _Well I can warm up a small pool" Lincoln joked_

 _Skye snorted, knowing she had won the argument._

" _I still think mine are better" Lincoln grinned_

" _Whatever you say" Skye smirked. A mischievous grin worked it's way onto her face and she shot her finger out, sending out a force that knocked Lincoln off the bed._

 _Skye burst into laughter whilst Lincoln just sat on the floor, still shocked by Skye's sudden act. Lincoln looked at Skye and began laughing as well._

 _When they'd both calmed down Lincoln spoke up. "I think the least you could do is help me up" he smirked_

 _Skye grinned before leaning over and sticking her hand out for Lincoln to take._

 _As soon as their hands made contact Skye felt a small shock ripple through her body. Her hand recoiled in shock and she gaped at Lincoln. The man just began laughing again._

" _You shocked me" she stated shocked, with a small grin on her face._

" _I can turn off a light without even touching it" Lincoln continued their discussion, even though he knew he'd lost._

" _So can I" Skye replied_

" _Yeah, by smashing it" Lincoln retorted with a grin._

 _Skye raised her eyebrows "Yep". Suddenly the lamp on his bedside table shattered and Skye was smirking at him._

 _She shrugged "It's off isn't it?"_

Lincoln walked out of his bunk and walked down to the training room deciding to let off some steam.

* * *

Mack and Fitz were in the living room sitting on the sofa. Mack had convinced Fitz to play a video game with him, trying to distract the Scotsman. It wasn't really working as the controller was lying uselessly in Fitz's lap and the young engineer was just staring into space.

Mack heard footsteps and turned around to see Lincoln storming past the room. "Hey Sparky" Mack called out. The blonde man stopped and looked at Mack "Wanna join us?" he waved the controller at the blonde.

Lincoln shook his head "No thanks". Then the man continued down the hallway.

"This is ridiculous" Mack heard Fitz say. The Scotsman stood up and grabbed the controller "Skye's dead, and I'm playing a video game!" he yelled as he tossed the controller across the room in anger. It smashed into pieces on the ground.

He looked at the broken device and a memory resurfaced.

" _Oooh Fitz, what's this?" Skye asked as she grabbed one of Fitz's new devices. Fitz looked up from the device he was currently working on and his eyes widened._

" _No!" he shouted as he hurried over to her "You do not touch this!"_

 _Skye smirked at Fitz's protectiveness over his gadgets "Okay, okay. I was just checking it out"_

 _Fitz huffed "Just checking it out" Fitz mimicked Skye. "Always touching my devices. All this delicate tech, and you're always 'just checking it out'" Fitz grumbled under his breath_

 _Skye picked up a gun that looked new. She looked it over and got into her shooting stance. She pretended like she was lining up to take a shot to test the gun, when suddenly the device started smoking. She dropped it back onto the counter and Fitz turned back around._

" _I didn't do it" Skye threw her arms up in surrender as Fitz marched over to her. "I barely touched it, I swear"_

" _Out! Out now!" Fitz ordered._

" _Yes sir" Skye performed a mock salute then ducked out of the room as quickly as possible._

 _She stopped by the door and looked back at the Scotsman. He was fiddling with the gun and mumbling something under his breath. "Always touching my tech" he muttered as he shook his head. Skye smirked before leaving the room._

"I'm going to find Jemma" Fitz said, trying to escape the room as soon as possible to hide the tears that were beginning to form.

* * *

After May left her in the lab, Jemma sat on a chair and broke down into tears. She leant her elbows on the table and buried her head in her hands. The Brit shifted her elbows and she felt something cold and metal on her bare skin. She pulled her head out of her hands and looked down at the source of the cold metal. She saw Skye's tablet and began crying more at the memory that came to mind.

" _Hey Jems" Skye said as she strode into the lab with her tablet in her hand._

" _Hey" Jemma replied without even looking up from peering into her microscope._

" _Whatcha doing?" the brunette asked curiously_

 _Simmons replied with a sciencey sentence that Skye couldn't even try to comprehend._

" _Can you repeat that but in English this time" Skye smirked_

 _Simmons sighed but smiled. She looked up from the microscope and looked over at the brunette._

" _I'm just analysing some of the liquidy stuff that we found on the mission" Jemma replied_

" _Thanks for dumbing it down for me" Skye grinned_

" _No prob, Mrs high school dropout" Jemma smirked_

 _Skye pretended to look offended. "Excuse me? I'll have you know I dropped out of high school because it was just too easy for me"_

 _Simmons snorted "Sure Skye"_

 _Skye smirked "I have other skills, besides the ability to sit in a class room all day doing pointless tests and work sheets"_

 _Simmons laughed slightly._

" _Anyway, you mind some company?" Skye asked_

" _Not at all" Jemma replied "What brings you down here?"_

" _Just wanted some place to chill. It seems quiet down here, and I figured you wouldn't mind a little company" the brunette replied_

 _Simmons nodded "Yeah, I don't mind."_

" _Thanks" Skye nodded then walked over to the desk opposite Simmons. She pushed herself up onto it and switched on her tablet and began checking her emails._

 _This began a routine for Skye and Jemma. Skye would just come down to the lab every once in a while and sit at a desk doing stuff on her tablet, while Jemma did her work, both of them silently enjoying each other's company._

Simmons looked up as she heard footsteps. She saw Fitz walking in, his cheeks were wet and his face was red. Simmons stood up and walked over to him. He just held his arms out and embraced her as she walked right up to him. She wrapped her arms around his back and he put one hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back.

* * *

After leaving the warehouse, Coulson traipsed onto the plane and into his office. He shut the door behind him and walked over to his desk. He bent over and leant against it. The tears came and he made no effort to stop them.

'She's gone' he thought to himself 'Skye's gone'

He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button _._ 'I should have protected her. I didn't look after her. She's gone, and it's my fault'

Suddenly his sadness and grief turned to anger. He roared in anger before shoving everything off his desk in one movement. He then gripped the desk and tipped it onto it's back. He started grabbing the stuff that had fallen on the floor and began throwing it all across the room. A stapler, a photo frame, and a lamp went whizzing through the air and smashed against the wall.

He grabbed something else and was about to throw it but froze when he realised what it was, his captain America mug.

" _Hey AC" Skye said as she walked into his office._

" _Hey Skye. What's up?" he replied_

" _Bought you something while I was out doing the food shopping" she grinned_

 _Coulson raised his eyebrows "Ok, what'd you get?"_

 _Skye pulled out a mug from behind her back. Coulson recognised Cap's shield on the side of the mug and smiled._

 _Skye walked closer and handed it to him. He looked it over and grinned._

" _Thank you Skye" he smiled_

" _No prob, AC" she returned the smile_

" _I really appreciate it" he said as he pulled her in for a hug._

 _She wrapped her arms around him and smiled before saying "I still think Iron Man's cooler than cap though"_

 _Coulson pulled back and raised his eyebrows at her "Excuse me?"_

" _You heard" Skye smirked_

" _I'm thinking I must have misheard." Coulson smirked_

" _No, you heard it right. I said that Iron Man is the coolest avenger" the brunette grinned_

 _Coulson shook his head "Whatever you say"_

" _I bet I could be an avenger. How cool would that be?" Skye grinned_

 _Coulson chuckled_

" _I could be err… Quake. I could be called Quake."_

" _What about tremors?" Coulson smirked "I think Mack's got us all hooked on tremors"_

 _Skye rolled her eyes "I told him to stop calling me that. It's silly"_

 _Coulson laughed "Okay tremors"_

 _Skye shook her head in mock disapproval. "Anyway, if I was an avenger you'd miss me too much" she smirked_

 _Coulson smiled "yeah, we would" he said before pulling her in for another hug._

Coulson looked down at the mug and the tears returned to his eyes. He sat down on the floor and held the mug to his chest.

"Oh Skye" he muttered to himself.

He wasn't sure how long he was sat like that but suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"What is it?" he asked, not too glad to have visitors

"It's Bobbi" he heard the blonde's voice.

The man quickly stood up and wiped the tears from his face. He walked over to the door and opened it. The first thing Coulson noticed was how red and puffy her eyes were. The second thing was the gift bag she was holding in her hand.

He motioned for her to come in but the blonde shook her head. "I just came to give you this. Skye, she bought it a while ago, but she kept forgetting to give it to you"

She handed him the bag and he gratefully accepted it. "Thank you"

Bobbi nodded before turning to walk away

"Bobbi" he called after her. The blonde woman stopped and turned back to look at him "How bout you come in, we can talk about it… if you need to"

Bobbi shook her head "Thanks, but I think I just want to be on my own for a while"

Coulson nodded "Okay, but if you need to talk…"

The blonde nodded her thanks then walked away.

Coulson shut his door again and looked at the gift bag. He reached in and pulled out something plastic. He smiled sadly when he saw the captain America action figure.

He wasn't sure how he was going to continue without the brunette that had become his surrogate daughter. She made him smile, she made him laugh, and she gave him a family again. There was a hole in his heart, where the brunette had wormed her way in. She was gone and there was something missing in his life again.

* * *

Bobbi left Coulson's office as quickly as she could. After handing him the gift bag, she felt the tears beginning to form again. She wandered down the hallway, with no destination in mind. She was just wandering mindlessly. That pretty much described her life now that Skye was gone.

She heard someone calling her name, but she didn't stop. She didn't want to see anyone right now. All she wanted was her Skye back but she knew that wasn't going to happen, so she kept wandering aimlessly down the corridor.

She was stopped when someone placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked into May's brown eyes and once again had to stop herself from crying.

"Bobbi, I called your name like 10 times" May said

Bobbi just shrugged emotionlessly. The realisation that Skye was truly gone was starting to settle in and she just felt cold and empty. Nothing even mattered anymore. There was no purpose for anything anymore. Just a big gaping hole in her heart and in her life.

"Bobbi?" May called her, seeing that the blonde had zoned out. May sighed before taking Bobbi's hand and leading her towards her and Skye's bunk.

May led Bobbi into the room then shut the door behind them. She cupped Bobbi's cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

"I understand what you're feeling right now. You're feeling like nothing matters anymore, like there's no point in life anymore, you're feeling empty." May said "You're probably feeling like there's a great big empty space in your heart right now, but I need you to know that it gets easier. It doesn't vanish entirely, but it does get easier to live with."

May noticed that Bobbi was looking her in the eyes, showing her that she was listening. The older woman saw the hurt and sadness behind the blonde's bright blue eyes and it made her want to cry.

"I found something, in one of the SUVs. It's from Skye" May said. Bobbi's eyes seemed to light up just a little bit at May's statement. May pulled the envelope out of her pocket and handed it to the blonde. Bobbi studied the envelope and smiled slightly at the handwriting that she knew was Skye's.

Bobbi slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a disc. Bobbi sat on the bed and opened Skye's laptop; she put the disc in the disc drive and waited for it to load. May placed a hand on Bobbi's shoulder then quietly left the room.

The disc loaded and Skye's face appeared on the screen. Bobbi's heart clenched at the sight of the brunette.

"Hey Bob" Skye said "If you're watching this, then something bad has happened and it's got something to do with Lash. I need you to know that it's not your fault. I knew something bad was gonna happen to me as soon as we met Lash. The last time I saw Raina, before she died, she told me that my end would come by someone called Lash. I've accepted my death and I need you to do the same. I know you're going to blame yourself, but you need to know that it was not your fault. It was going to happen no matter what you did, there's nothing you could've done to stop it, I guess it was just my destiny to be killed by him."

Bobbi had tears streaming down her face and she could barely see the screen through those tears.

"I need you to do something for me, Bob. I need you to take care of May for me. She's gonna act like she's fine and that nothing's wrong, but that won't be true. I need you to be there for her, like she always was for me. Don't let her go back to being 'the cavalry'" Skye paused "God she'd have killed me herself if she heard me say that" A smile broke out on Skye's face and it made Bobbi laugh but also made her heart melt.

"I also need you to look out for Lincoln for me. He's got no one. Fitz and Simmons have each other, so do May and Coulson, and you have Hunter, but Lincoln has no one. So please look after him Bobbi"

Skye fell silent and stayed like that for about 10 seconds. "Don't push people away Bobbi." Bobbi heard the brunette say "They're all gonna be trying to take care of you and you're probably gonna push them away. I need you to let them take care of you, just please, don't be alone. Let them look after you, let them comfort you, let them be there for you like you always were for me."

Skye's brown eyes were peering at Bobbi through the screen, and it just broke Bobbi's heart even more

"And another thing Bobbi." Skye started "Keep on living. Live your life. You told me that after Trip died, so take your own advice. I'm not saying you should just forget about me and just get on with life as if I never existed. I know you could never do that. So just grieve and be sad for a while if you need to, but carry on with life afterwards. I'll always be with you; I'll always be in your heart, so just remember that and live your life"

Skye smiled and paused before continuing "I love you Bobbi, and I always will. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. My blonde badass. My amazon warrior. You were mine and I was yours." The brunette paused and a huge smile erupted on her face "I love you Barbara Morse"

The screen went black and Bobbi burst into tears. She grabbed the laptop and clutched it to her chest.

She swore to do everything that Skye had asked of her. She'd look out for Lincoln, and take care of May, and she'd try her best to not push people away. She'd live her life and keep Skye's memory alive. No one would forget the wonderful person that was her rock star.

* * *

 **Sorry to anyone whose heart I've just broken.**


End file.
